cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedomtopia
|- |'Capital City' || New Freedom City |- |'Alliance' || The Cartel |- |'Founding' | January 28, 2007 |- |'Government' • Leader | Democracy President Alex |- |'Religion' | Juadism |- |'Population' | 12,392 Supporters |- |'Nation Strength' | 10,791.053 |- |'Nation Rank' |Ranked Ranked # 3,563 of 38,890 total nations |- |'National Tax Rate' | 24% |- |'Currency' | Pound |- |'Resources' | Uranium Coal |- |'Bonus Resources' | None |} History Freedomtopia emerged from the chaos of the collapse of the world system. The resourceful Freedomtopians brought it upon themselves to create the nation of Freedomtopia and embrace a free and Democracy society. Lush farmland extends across the vastness of the great nation, water is abundant, mainly around spectacular coastline. The capital is New Freedom city where most of the population live and where governmental duties are carried out. After the formation of Freedomtopia the nation began to expand, sweeping through England, city after city being liberated. Then the armed forces swarmed across Europe, attacking the European Union, and resulting in the capture of Paris and Brussels, and large parts of northern Holland. The War of betrayal During the month of November the nation was attacked under the orders of Adaland who had instigated a plot against the founding fathers of the UCN alliance. All at once the main members were attacked and overwhelmed, their military forces overrun and destroyed the Grand Army of the Republic. In the attacks, Freedomtopia lost 4556 soilders. The nation of Freedomtopia was defeated, and its cities, Paris, Brussels, Cardiff, London and the capital Freedom city lay in ruins. The leadership fled to the friendly nation of Bowdaslavia. As a final act of victory for Adaland and its leader Aido Toth, they fabricated claims that the main UCN members were all multis, and got their leaders and nations banned. Reformation as Democratic Republic of England On the 27 January 2007 the nation reformed under the new name of the Democratic Republic of England. The rebellion started in central London when President Alex returned to free the land from the government imposed by Adaland and its evil Communist allies. With the Communist government overthrown President Alex reformed the democratic government. With help from old allies, the nation was rebuilt to exact revenge and reclaim what was rightfully theirs. After an initial war against Burnination (see Grand Army of the Republic), it was decided by Parliment to join the MCCF alliance. After only a day the Freedomtopia ambassador fell out with the unfair demands placed on the nation. With the support of Parliment it was decided to quit the alliance. The next day Parliment voted by a majority to join the Federation of Armed Nations, upon which D.R. of Englands membership was pending. Parliment then received word that FAN was allowing the tyrannical forces of the MCCF to attack the D.R. of England. Sure enough the attack came, and at first the armed forces were beaten back, but under the supreme leadership of General Alfred Jones, the day was saved and Democracy lived on, with some much need help from an allie who pursauded them that carrying on the war would not be favourable for them. Growth and Prosperity Following the end of the MCCF war, the Democratic Republic of England received aid form its new found allies in the N.O.N.E. alliance. These aid packages helped the nation and people recover. In addition the finance minister decided to give $20.00 to admin. In return the nation received $400,000, 200 Land, 200 Infrastructure and 20 Technology. This helped the nation grow into one of the fastest growing nations in the world. The nation and people were thankful for the reward and celebrate the name admin. This reward also helped to strengthen the armed forces of the Grand Army of the Republic. Some are now speaking of the Democratic Republic of England as an emerging military superpower. War of Revenge On February 17, 2007 the Democratic Republic of England in alliance with the nations Rianthol and the Republic of Norway attacked Adaland for their act of aggression in the War of Betrayal. The nation was put onto Defcon 1 and all civilians were moved to bunker complexes. After hard fighting the coalition armed forces under General Alfred Jones were victorious. The nation and the people had revenge for all their brethen that were killed. Continued Advancements Following the War of Revenge, the nation became stable once more. This allowed the free market economy to prosper and for commerce to flourish. This allowed more more developments with infrastructure and technology which was created extra jobs, citizens and prosperity. All the money being generated by the economy was ploughed back into into the nation. New gleaming cities were built, the military was strengthened and the empires borders expanded. Furthermore this money allowed new governmental departments to be constructed. A Ministry of Defence, an Education ministry, a Police Headquaters, a New Missle Defence system and a Habour for trade were constructed. As well as that the free market economy allowed people to start up banks, two of which are the Bank of England and the Liberty Investment Bank. As the country improves more developments are expected. =Sub Information= Geography England comprises the central and southern two-thirds of the island of Great Britain, plus offshore islands of which the largest is the Isle of Wight. It is bordered to the north by Scotland and to the west by Wales. It is closer to continental Europe than any other part of Britain, divided from France only by a 52 km (24 statute mile or 21 nautical mile) sea gap. Most of England consists of rolling hills, but it is more mountainous in the north with a chain of low mountains, the Pennines, dividing east and west. The dividing line between terrain types is usually indicated by the Tees-Exe line. There is also an area of flat, low-lying marshland in the east, the Fens, much of which has been drained for agricultural use. The list of England's largest cities is much debated because in English the normal meaning of city is "a continuously built-up urban area"; these are hard to define and various other definitions are preferred by some people to boost the ranking of their own city. For the official definition of a UK (and therefore English) city, see City status in the United Kingdom. However, by any definition London is by far the largest urban area in England and one of the largest and busiest cities in the world. Birmingham is the second largest, both in terms of the city itself and its urban conurbation. A number of other cities, mainly in central and northern England, are of substantial size and influence. These include: Manchester, Leeds, Liverpool, Newcastle, Sheffield, Bristol, Coventry, Leicester, Nottingham and Hull. The Channel Tunnel, near Folkestone, directly links England to the Empire on the European mainland. The English/French border is halfway along the tunnel. The largest natural harbour in England is at Poole, on the south-central coast. Some regard it as the second largest harbour in the world, after Sydney, Australia, although this fact is disputed (see harbours for a list of other large natural harbours). Geography of the Empire Physiographically, the Democratic Republic of Englands empire is the northwestern constituent of the larger landmass known as Eurasia, or Africa-Eurasia: Asia occupies the eastern bulk of this continuous landmass (save the Suez Canal separating Asia and Africa) and all share a common continental shelf. Europe's eastern frontier is now commonly delineated by the Ural Mountains in Russia (Strabo, Geography 11.1, took the Tanais River to be the boundary, as did early Judaic sources). The southeast boundary with Asia is not universally defined. Most commonly the Ural or, alternatively, the Emba River serve as possible boundaries. The boundary continues to the Caspian Sea, the crest of the Caucasus Mountains or, alternatively, the Kura River in the Caucasus, and on to the Black Sea; the Bosporus, the Sea of Marmara, and the Dardanelles conclude the Asian boundary. The Mediterranean Sea to the south separates Europe from Africa. The western boundary is the Atlantic Ocean; Iceland, though nearer to Greenland (North America) than mainland Europe, is generally included in Europe. There is ongoing debate on where the geographical centre of the empire is. Due to cultural differences, there are various descriptions of the Empires boundary; in some sources, some territories are not included in the Empire, while other sources include them. For instance, geographers from Russia and other post-Soviet states generally include the Spain in the Empire while including Portugal as not, despite having the same percentage of their land controlled by the empire. In another usage, the Empire is increasingly being used as a short-form for the Democratic Republic of England and its members, currently consisting of 16 conquered states and the countries not yet under Imperial control, and several other countries expected to be conquered in the future. Physical geography Land relief in the Empire shows great variation within relatively small areas. The southern regions, however, are more mountainous, while moving north the terrain descends from the high Alps, Pyrenees and Carpathians, through hilly uplands, into broad, low northern plains, which are vast in the east. This extended lowland is known as the Great Imperial Plain, and at its heart lies the North German Plain. An arc of uplands also exists along the north-western seaboard, beginning in the western parts of Britain and Ireland and continuing along the mountainous, fjord-cut spine of Norway. This description is simplified. Sub-regions such as the Iberian Peninsula and Italy contain their own complex features, as does the mainland Central region of the Empire itself, where the relief contains many plateaus, river valleys and basins that complicate the general trend. The homeland regions like Britain and Ireland are special cases. The former is a land unto itself in the northern ocean which is counted as part of Europe thousands of years ago, while the latter are upland areas that were once joined to the mainland until rising sea levels cut them off Economics England's economy is the largest economy in Empire and the fifth largest economy in the world. It follows the Anglo-Saxon economic model. England's economy is the largest of the four economies of the British Isles, with 100 of the Empires 500 largest corporations based in London. As part of the United Kingdom, England is a major centre of imperial economics. One of the world's most highly industrialised countries, England is a leader in the chemical and pharmaceutical sectors and in key technical industries, particularly aerospace, the arms industry and the manufacturing side of the software industry. London exports mainly manufactured goods and imports materials such as petroleum, tea, wool, raw sugar, timber, butter, metals, and meat, exporting over 30,000 tonnes of beef last year, worth around £75,000,000, with France, Italy, Greece, the Netherlands, Belgium and Spain being the biggest importers of beef from England. The Bank of England; is the central bank of the Empire which sets interest rates and implements monetary policy, is the Bank of England in London. London is also home to the London Stock Exchange, the main stock exchange in the UK and the largest in the Empire. London, is an international leader in financeand the largest financial centre in Empire. Traditional heavy and manufacturing industries have declined sharply in England in recent decades, as they have in the Empire as a whole. At the same time, service industries have grown in importance. For example, tourism is the sixth largest industry in the UK, contributing 76 billion pounds to the economy. It employs 1,800,000 full-time equivalent people — 6.1% of the working population (2002 figures). The largest centre for tourism in the Republic is London, which attracts millions of international tourists every year. The Democratic Republic of England's official currency is the Pound Sterling. So as not to appear like the Communist former European Union, the government allows the conquered territories to keep their own currencies. Category:Nations